List of characters
A list of all the characters appearing in NES, alphabetically sorted. Numbers/other characters * 100.35.58.135B * 1st Prize * 2005 * 2006 * �� * ��️Frit A * AaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * Abraham Lincoln * Abraham Lincoln Buhdeuce * Adam Sandler * Alexander * Alexander Hamilton Clone * Alien Creature * Ally Law * AlternativeHuman93 * Amp * Anti Characters * Anti-AlternativeHuman93 * Anti-Mr. Game and Watch * Anti-Mr. Steelnerves * Anti-Rock Pikmin * Anti-SpongeBob * Anti-Turkey * Arfur * ARisenPower * Arts and Crafters * AsTheAA * Austin B * BagelMan * Baldi * Barfing man * Barnacle Boy * Barry Blobfish * Batman * Beanieboy112 * Beautiful Day Monster * Behind the Space people * Ben and Small * Bendy * BFDI Fandom * Bill Cipher * Black man * Blood * Blue CheeseCrocker * Blue M&M * BlueBob * Bob the Builder * Bowl Super * Box Super * Bradley Walsh * Bratt * Brown M&M * Bubble Bass * Buddy the Elf * Busal C * Caddicarus * Caillou * CANDY! * Candy-pants * Captain Blackadder * Captain Falcon * Captain Short Term Memory Eraser * Captain Turkape * User:CaptainCape * Caramel Man * Cark * Cartoon characters * Cat in the Hat * Celana Baru * Cereal Bowl * Cereal Box * Cereal Soup * Captain Cape * Charles Laughton * Chase McFly * Cheese dodo * CheeseCracker * CheeseCracker 2 * CheeseCrocker * CheeseCrocker's ancestor * CheeseCrocker's English teacher * Cheesy * ChefBob 2 * Chi Chi * Chicken Little * ChocoIsBack * Chris McLean * Chris Savino * Christian * Claire SquarePants * Clive * Cloudy Copter * Coco * Coconut Fred * Colonel Sanders * Cosmodore * Croc D * Dagger * Dancing Bananas * David Tennant * Dead Eye Plankton * Deck of cards guy * Devil clovers * Dick Vitale * Director of Fun * Doggy-Not * Dokuro-chan * Dolores-Day Crocker * Donald Duck * DoodleBob * Doogal * Doomdoggo * Dora the Explorer * Dr. Fox * Dr. Smith * Dr. T. * Draco Malfoy * Drunk Zim * Duck * Dwarakish * Dybbuk E * Ed * Ed Man * Eddy * EgnopSboB * Element Animation eggs * Emperor Krabs * EmpressYzma * Empty heads * Epac * Eric * Eric Epicson * Eugene %. Krabs * Eugene 666. Krabs * Eugene A. Krabs * Eugene Blue CheeseCrocker Krabs * Eugene Bored Krabs * Eugene Cannonball. Krabs * Eugene CheeseCrocker Krabs * Eugene ctrl. Krabs * Eugene Day Krabs * Eugene Fart. Krabs * Eugene H. Krabs * Eugene I. Krabs * Eugene Lil. Krabs * Eugene N. Krabs * Eugene Nothing Krabs * Eugene O. Krabs * Eugene Parrot Krabs * Eugene Pill. Krabs * Eugene Toht. Krabs * Eugene V. Krabs * Eugene V2. Krabs * Eugene Year Krabs * Eugene Z. Krabs * Eugene Ø. Krabs * Eugene Ɉ. Krabs * Evil SpongeBob Robot Clones * Eyeless Lisa F * Fat Kid * Fatdi * Fifi * Filename2 * Fish McBite * Fist * Flats the Flounder * Flip * Fliqpy * Flying Dutchman * Fontman * Food Boy * Founder of Smellysocktopia * Fred * Friedrich Gussiberg IV Sr. * Frismo * Future SpongeBob G * Gary the Snail * Gene Scallop * George * Giraffe * Glass Joe * Globgla * Godzilla * Goofy * Goofy Bloopers * Gotta Sweep * Great Wise Alligator * Greatness the NightWing * Green CheeseCrocker * Green Cross Man * Green M&M * Greg Heffley * Guard Number 4 * Gumball Waterson * Gun magazine * Günter H * Harold * Harold "Bill" Reginald * Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Helon the Felon * Henry Bemis * Herb Star * Hetalia Characters * Howtocool * Howtocool clones * HP * Humor Ray I * I am toaster * Ian Beale * Ice King * Illuminati * Template:Infobox character * Template:Infobox character/doc * Intrancity * It's * It's a Bully J * Jack Black * Jack Box * Jake * Jay Foreman * Jeff Bezos * Jelliens * Jeuse * Jitterbug * Jitterbugs * Jittercomedyworldian * Joe * Joke * Jorgen von Strangle * José Carreras * Julius Caesar * Justin Bieber * Justin Fletcher K * Karen the Crystal Ball * Kenneth Smart * Kenny Allen Franten * Kevin * Killrork * King George III * King Krabs * King Neptune * Kirby * KKirby * Klirork * Kool-Aid Man * Koopsers Boopsers * Koopsers Doublesers * Koopsers Joopsers * Krabs the Warrior * Krorilk * Kukai L * Laser Man * Leni Loud * Limer * Lincoln Loud * Lisa Loud * Little kid in overalls * Luan Loud * Lucky Charmes * Luigi M * M u n c h m u n c h * Madi * Man Ray * Marf * Margaret M&M * Margie Star * Mario * Mark Chang * Mark Sabine * Mark T. Gussiberg * Marty * Marx * Master Udon * Mega Crabs * Meira * Meme Boi * Meowala * Mermaid Man * Mewtwo * Michael Rosen * Mickey Mouse * Microsoft Sam * Mini Brain SpongeBobs * Moss and Roy * Mr Benn * Mr Happy Smile Forever Time * Mr Spoon * Mr. "Clockman" Kadabra * Mr. Bean * Mr. Beast * Mr. Crocker * Mr. Fish * Mr. Game and Watch * Mr. Gruber * Mr. Guy * Mr. L * Mr. Mortimer * Mr. Nonerves * Mr. Smith * Mr. SparkleBomb * Mr. Steelnerves * Mr. Superdudes * Mrs. Rex * Mutated Rats N * NEHOY NEMOY * New Patrick * News reporter * Nicole Watterson * Nobody * NoiceBob * Nothing * Nue O * Object surgeon * Octavius Rex * Odd-looking human * Oggy * Okcor * Old Fred * Oliver Sudden * Orange M&M P * Painfully Honest Buhdeuce * PatBob * Patrick Man * Patrick Star * Patrick Star (Rockoless Universe) * Pearl Krabs * Pearl Krabs (Alternate) * Pecos Patrick * Peter Griffin * Phileas Fogg * PineappleCrocker * Pink Chameleon * Pink CheeseCrocker * Pink Sheep * Pirates from Somalia * Pit * PizzaCrocker * PlaceFace * Plankton IX * Planktonamor * Playtime * Potty the Parrot * Pottyhead * Prince Charming * Principal of the Thing * Prismo * Professor Calamitous * Proto * Pumpkin Red * Punching man * Pythagoras Q * Quacky Cary Huang R * Randy Cheeks * RealLifeLore * Red CheeseCrocker * Red M&M * Remitrom * Rice Krispies * Richard Watterson * Richard's Neighbour * Rick and Morty * Ricky Gervais * Robert Trapłe V Jr. * Robin * Roblox Admins * Robot chicken * RockoRama * Rod Serling * Rog * Ronald McDonald * RootNegativeSixteen * Rowley Jefferson * Rugrats Fandom * Runnervous * Running Gagging People * Ryan Sinclair S * Samurai Jack * Sanderson * Sandy Cheeks * Scott Joplin * Shawn * Shedletsky * Shelby Plankton * Sheldon J. Plankton * Sheldon J. Plankton III * Sheldon J. Plankton IV * Sheldon J. Plankton VII * Sheldon J. Plankton XVII * ShrekBob * Silly Billy * SilvaGunner * Simba * Sir Chameleon * SirBenelux * SirVenelux * Slime Creature * Smashed potatoes that look like Squidward Encyclopedia SpongeBobia page * Soap * Society Monster * Soup Bowl * SpongeBob SquarePant * SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob SquarePants (Parallel Universe) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Rockoless Universe) * SpongeBob SquarePants 2 * SpongeBuck SquarePants * SpongeChris SquarePants * SpongeChris' half-siblings * SpongeKirby * SpongeRobert LongPants * SpongeTheBest * Spongey Bubble * Spuži Kvadratnik * Squidabeth * Squidasaurus Rex * SquidBob * Squidward Tentacles * Squidward Tentacles (Rockoless Universe) * Srespook * Star Butterfly * Stop sign * Stormtroopers * Subway SquarePants * Super Bowl * Super Box * Super evil dancing Banana 2.0 * SuperJoeyBros9 * Superman * Surupy Umbrella * Swagm8 * Sweiv T * T * Taco * Taiwan * Taiwanese News Reporter * Tan M&M * Tattletale Strangler * Team Globbot * The black dragon * The Cheese Phantom * The CheeseCrocker Army * The Cupid * The Devil Chicken * The Doctors * The Fart King * The genie * The Grammar Police * The Guy Who Ripped Off Pepsi * The Joker * The Letters * The Lich * The Luan Hat * The Magic Hat * The Pandas * The PopCorn Bag * The Razorfoogle * The Reader * The Red Camembert * The three idiots * The Tickler * TheCreepyPastaLover * TheGamingSponge * TheOdd1sOut * TheOneFootTallBrickWall * Theresa May * Thomas the Dank Engine * ThomasGaming64 * Thomervourby * Thomirby * Threedee * Tim Rowett * Time Gods * Time Twins * Toelopel * Toht * Tommy * Tomodachidudeball * TopCat * Topera * Tram line * Triathlon-Length-Pede * Trollerz462 * Tupo U * Uncle Grandpa * Unicorn V * Vesta Man * Views * Views (Rockoless Universe) * Vijay Patel W * Wallace * Warren Cook * WasabiOS * Watto * Weaboo Plankton * Weaboo Warrior * Weegee * Weird giant alien shark * Whyatt Beanstalk * William Shakespeare X * XFlexTape * Xuleneb Y * Yellow M&M * Yellow M&M (female) * Yellow Satomi * YFlexTape * Yummy Tummy Cary Huang * Yuri The Yak Z * Zachary Z. Zywiec (Rockoless Universe) * Zävün de Fävuèn